


Can't Play Nice

by Exorin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: 'I bet you regret you weren't nicer to me,General.' Ren whispers, words against the shell of Hux's ear with his hand just barely hovering over Hux's throat, his fingertips ghosting over the smooth skin there -- he's behind Hux, warm and threatening, standing too close.inspired by this piece of gorgeous artby first-disorder on tumblr.





	Can't Play Nice

'I bet you regret you weren't nicer to me, _General._ ' Ren whispers, words against the shell of Hux's ear with his hand just barely hovering over Hux's throat, his fingertips ghosting over the smooth skin there -- he's behind Hux, warm and threatening, standing too close. 

'Supreme Leader this-'

'Are you shaking Hux?' he interrupts, his thumb and index finger pressed to Hux's jaw and pushing with just enough force to tilt Hux's head back, baring his throat, 'Are you scared of my title?' he asks, his mouth moving just below Hux's ear, making him shiver, 'Of what it means for you.' 

'You still-' Hux starts, his fists clenching at his sides -- he doesn't realize he's been holding his breath until Ren drags teeth down the curve of his exposed neck and he exhales, sharply, biting down on the inside of his own cheek when Ren chuckles against his skin, 'No, you still _need_ me.' he finishes, voice trembling. 

'Oh do I?' Ren laughs, low in his throat, his fingers curling around Hux's neck and squeezing hard enough that when Hux's breath hitches, it gets caught below Ren's wide palm, 'I don't think that's true. But maybe...' and Hux can feel Ren smiling, can feel the curve of his mouth between the slight dip where neck meets shoulder, 'You can still fix that. Ask forgiveness for all of your past transgressions.' 

'My what.' he says, wincing at his tone when Ren's fingertips clench around his throat once more, tighter still -- and there's static building too, alongside the press of Ren's fingers, pressure that's flowing off of Ren in heavy waves and washing over him, making his knees buckle and give, leaving him on his knees with Ren's hand still squeezing, imprinting new bruises over the old.

'You were never good at knowing your place _Armitage_.' Ren paces around him, circling -- his hand has moved but the pressure around Hux's throat is heavier than before, 'Always trying for more, trying for better, but you and I know where you belong. You and that smart mouth of yours.' he says and his voice is low enough that Hux is sure he's only hearing it thrumming inside his head.

Hux makes a choked noise, his face going red, his hands at his neck to try and pull the invisible force away and Ren smiles, releasing him. 

'Down you go,' he says, watching Hux fall forward, down onto his hands -- bent and bowed on the floor before Ren, breathing hard, _gasping_ , 'there's a good boy. Down where you belong.' 

'What d-do you want?' Hux manages to ask, staring at the floor to hide the way his upper lip curls for just a half-moment into a snarl -- Ren laughs once more, he drags his index and middle finger up through the air in a quick motion and Hux's head snaps back, forcing him to look at Ren again, eyes narrowed.

'For you to know that you're replaceable.' and Ren steps closer, one single step before he curls his fingers in and pulls Hux the rest of the way across the floor instead, 'That I don't _need_ you... Unless you have something to offer me.'

'Name it.' Hux says, clenching his teeth and grinding the words out from between twisted lips -- his back hurts, his knees, but at least he can breathe again, ' _Supreme Leader._ '

'Ready to play nice already? Shame, I thought you'd take more work, General.' Ren smirks, watching the anger and resentment flicker across Hux's face and he reaches out with the force just to taste all of those feelings that are swirling through Hux's head -- his smirk growing wide when he catches lust and want simmering beneath all that rage, 'You've got a smart mouth, why don't you _use_ it.'

'And no, before you ask,' Ren starts, turning and taking the few more steps to the large black throne, newly built and not yet broken in -- he sits with his legs spread out wide, his right hand shifting to his lap to finger open his slacks and slowly draw his cock out, stroking along the heavy length of it and watching the flush creep up Hux's neck and across his cheeks, 'I'm not kidding.' 

The room is quiet enough that Ren can _hear_ Hux swallow, his throat bobbing noticeably -- he continues to stroke his cock, fingers a tight circle, his thumb dragging along the head where he's already starting to leak precome, 'No,' he says when Hux starts pushing himself to his feet, 'you can crawl to me.'

And Hux's _lust_ builds, Ren can feel it without searching and he groans, low in his throat when Hux slides his knees along the floor, pawing forward and using his hands to carry him up the few steps to the throne with a kind of deliberate slowness that Ren appreciates. 

'Is this what you want?' Hux asks, making eye contact while he positions himself between Ren's spread knees -- his voice is quiet, softer than Ren has ever heard, resigned but tinged with _want_ and Ren squeezes around the base of his thick, heavy cock when it throbs against his palm, responding to Hux's submission. 

Hux doesn't wait for an answer, pushing himself up higher on his knees with his hands instinctively going to the _at rest_ position behind his back, his left wrist held by his right hand -- he's still watching Ren when he leans forward to spread his lips around the head of Ren's cock, his tongue lapping through the salt-sweet precome beading between the slit. 

He moans around the stretch pulling at the corners of his lips when he slides his head down, swallows the weight of Ren's cock into the wet heat of his mouth. He pushes down, taking and taking until he's met by Ren's fingers, still wrapped around his cock -- he widens his mouth, tongue slipping out to lick along the vein, prominent along the underside of Ren's cock, tasting Ren's fingers too. 

' _Fuck, yes._ ' Ren says, his voice cracking, the _yes_ extended into another long groan when Hux's throat constricts around the size of his cock, swallowing hard, making everything so wet, so tight that Ren has to fist his free hand into Hux's hair to slow him down, pull him off his cock with a soaked sounding _pop_.

'Too much already?' he wipes the back of his hand over his mouth, his lips red and swollen, face flushed and there's that curl of his lip again, that pleased, proud smile that has Ren forcing Hux's hands back to his sides before thrusting back into the open heat of his mouth -- all the way down, Hux's nose shoved into the coarse, wiry hair at the base of Ren's cock and Hux is swallowing again, trying to accommodate the sudden weight of Ren's cock, heavy and leaking down the slide of his throat. 

Hux gags, swallows, gags again, drooling around the width of Ren's cock -- his eyes damp, his chin soaked with spit when Ren pulls his head back to let him cough, 'Careful with that mouth, Armitage,' Ren starts, pupils blown and eyes black, 'it's going to get you in trouble.'

'Up.' Ren says, motioning with his fingers before Hux even has a chance to respond and forcing him to his feet in one smooth motion, 'Turn.' he continues, spinning Hux instead of letting him react -- and he's reaching out to tuck his fingers under the waist of Hux's slacks, pulling at them hard enough that the buttons on the front snap and pop and he grins at the displeased sound Hux makes before dragging them down and over the rise of Hux's ass, palming his cheeks and spreading them open to look at the perfect pink pucker of Hux's hole, 'Remember that I could have had you dry, General, and that you would have deserved it for your insolence.'

Hux doesn't know where Ren got it, he just cares that instead of being fucked open on Ren's cock he's got slicked, soaked fingers sliding into the tight clench of his hole instead and he moans, _brokenly_ , when Ren twists his two thick fingers in before adding a third, all knotted together and plunging into him over and over -- Ren's radiating so much heat and static that Hux can barely breathe, he's not even sure if Ren is aware that it's happening, the force holding him still and un-moving while Ren fucks into him with his fingers.

'I bet you're used to this,' Ren starts, talking so low that Hux barely registers it until Ren's pulling his fingers free and tugging Hux back against him, dragging him down onto his lap, 'bet you're used to being fucked like his, by your _superiors_ '

'Wh-what, fuck, _fuck_.' 

And, stars, Hux still isn't prepared for when Ren's thick, wet cockhead starts to breach him -- his tight hole stretching open to accommodate the heavy shove of Ren's cock pushing forward, 'There's nothing special about you,' Ren says, his lips against Hux's ear, teeth dragging along the shell, 'you're good with your mouth, sure,' and he rocks his hips up a little more, let's his cock sink deeper into that clenching heat, 'but you've had so much practice. So many cocks shoved down your throat to get where you are.' 

'And where, _fuck_ , wh-where am I, Ren?' Hux asks, bringing his knees up, legs shaking, his feet balancing on the edge of the throne so that he can take Ren's cock all the way into him, fitting against him -- and both of them sigh when Ren's sunk in to the hilt.

'Supreme Leader.' Ren corrects, his hands on Hux's hips, lifting him up just enough to thrust shallowly into the clench of Hux's hole, 'Call me by my title, Hux.' 

Hux groans, leaning back to rest his head on Ren's shoulder, his hair falling in his eyes when he turns to moan, ' _Supreme Leader_ ' against Ren's cheek and Ren thrusts again, deeper, his cock so thick, so wide into the heat of Hux -- throbbing with how close Ren is already, 'Call me by mine.' Hux whispers and feels Ren's fingertips digging into his hipbones. 

'General.'

'No.' Hux says, voice cracking between the words and he's using the fading strength in his trembling legs to push back against each thrust, each push of Ren's cock fucking into him. They're gasping together, groaning, the slap of their bodies meeting in the middle echoing through the room, 'Try again.'

And Ren laughs, just a quiet, under his breath chuckle that Hux can feel vibrating all the way through his body, 'You asked where you were,' Ren starts and stills Hux on his lap, his hips rolling forward, his cock just _barely_ moving inside of Hux, 'you're on my lap,' he continues, sliding his hand around Hux's thin waist to push under the twisted fabric around Hux's upper thighs and grab hold of his cock, stroking fast, 'and you're on the throne. With me.' he says, turning to face Hux and Hux _gasps_ , his whole body clenching down when he comes over Ren's knuckles at the whispered words, 'Grand Marshal.' against his lips. 

Ren's hips jerk forward hard enough that Hux bounces on his lap, being held with Ren's arm still-wrapped around his waist, 'See, you can play nice.' Ren is saying, breathy and soft just as Hux leans forward to bite into Ren's lower lip and it's hard enough to draw blood immediately -- Ren's body stiffens, metal taste in his mouth and he comes hard, hot, wet, and drenching Hux's hole while cursing his name.

**Author's Note:**

> it's important to note that had Hux not suggested that he'd already gotten as far as he could then Ren wouldn't have gotten all weird and sentimental about having him on the throne with him. idk, i haven't had a lot of sleep, but it made sense at the time. 
> 
> also this won't let me add a link rn, but come find me on tumblr at exorin ❤


End file.
